Despair
by Hanori-san
Summary: Haruno clan massacre, Dark story, aSaku?, NaruSaku? KibaHina, other pairings.


It was a windy morning in Konoha, the sky was cloudy and it was about to rain. In the Haruno clan household there was a little pink-haired girl that was playing with teacups and plates. "Sakura, dinner is ready." Yelled from the kitchen. Sakura got up "Ok mom" Sakura said and went down the stairs, "Tommorow is your first day in the academy, do you want to use the bow Ino-chan gave you?" asked her daughter. "Yeah... I'm really happy that I will go to the academy tomorrow." Sakura was eating and thinking about tomorrow.

When Sakura finished her dinner she got up from the table and went to her room to get some sleep for tomorrow. At midnight she heard some weird noises and got up from her bed to check what was going on, big mistake, what she saw left her scarred for the rest of her life. Her mom was on the floor covered in blood, Sakura started crying and tried to help her but she was already dead. She ran to the other side of the Haruno clan compound, but all she saw were dead bodies of her siblings.

Sakura saw a shadow and suddenly the shadow spoke, "Sakura I'm sorry but you have to survive on your own now." The voice had madness in it. "Why did you kill them? Why dad?" Sakura asked her dad sobbing, "I won't tell you directly why but I'll tell you something, I did it for fun." He burst into a maniac laugh. "You'll have to survive alone." Her dad was covered in blood and was laughing out loud. With that he pressed the pressure point in her neck and she went unconscious.

- 13 years later-

"Sakura, do you want to go to the thermal waters with us?" Ino asked the Haruno-heir "No Ino, I have to go do something." Sakura answered Ino. "Come on Sakura, you're no fun!" TenTen said while trying to get Sakura to go with them. "Fine, I'll go." Sakura sighed in defeat, "Okay, let's get going." Ino said with a smile on her face.

- Hokage's office-

There was a knock heard on the door, "Come in!" The hokage said loud enough to hear from the other side of the door. A tall red-head entered the room, "Oh, hello Kazekage" Tsunade said as she watched the Kazekage take a seat. "Just call me Gaara please." Gaara said while putting his Kazekage hat on a chair besides him. "Okay, Gaara what did you come for?" Tsunade said while offering sake to Gaara, he rejected it. "I want you to tell me the story of Haruno Sakura, the last Haruno heir." Gaara told Tsunade and she sighed,

"alright. Haruno Sakura age 20, Godaime Hokage's student, teammates Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai." Tsunade stopped to take a sip of sake and then continued "Past, at the age of 7 she witnessed the assassination of all the Haruno clan, her dad was the one who killed them all." Tsunade said while Gaara was surprised "How did he kill so many people in a night? And why did he let Sakura live?" Gaara asked Tsunade with so much curiosity. "We don't know how and why. The same thing happened to the Uchiha clan, but Uchiha Itachi is still alive and Sakura's father committed suicide a year after the Haruno clan massacre." Tsunade said in a 'matter of fact' voice.

- Thermal waters-

"Sakura, loosen up you have to be happier." TenTen told Sakura while they were getting in the waters. "Yeah Sakura, you're so boring." Ino confirmed it. "Thanks for the support you guys." Sakura looked at both of them. "S-sakura-san you s-should s-socialize more." Hinata told her while covering her chest with her arms. "hn..." Sakura responded in annoyance. "Hinata you don't have to cover yourself we're all woman here." Ino told the Hyuga, "I-ino-san, I-it's that t-they float." Hinata whispered the last part while blushing. Everyone sweet dropped.

Temari came in and greeted everyone. "Hi Sakura" Temari greeted Sakura while entering the waters, "Hello Temari, how have you been?" Sakura said with interest, Temari was the only person she had confidence in, "I've been fine we arrived yesterday and rested the rest of the night." "how are you?" Temari asked Sakura a little concerned, "Fine, everything is calm." Sakura answered with a little smile.

- Hokage's office-

"The Haruno clan has a very powerful kekkei genkai, they are born with it but they have to learn to control it or it can destroy a whole village." Tsunade kept talking to Gaara about Sakura while drinking sake. "Does Sakura have it?" Gaara asked while drinking coffee that Shizune made him. "Yeah but she doesn't know she has it, so she doesn't know how to control it." With that the Hokage blacked out from the sake and Gaara was scared 'did I do something wrong?' He asked himself while Shizune came in and tried to explain the situation to him.

- Thermal waters-

"Sakura who do you like?" Ino asked Sakura with a huge smile on her face, "I don't seek love in this life Ino. It only makes you weaker." Sakura told Ino. "So your lesbian?" Ino asked Sakura, "I'm not lesbian you bitch!" Sakura yelled at Ino. "Don't call me a bitch, you better get out that stick in your ass. You're acting like a total bitch since we were in the academy!" Ino yelled at Sakura in fury. "Well I'm not the one that slept with Shikamaru!, and don't you dare say anything about the academy!" Sakura's eyes turned a fiery orange and her hair a blood red color for a split second while shouting at Ino, but nobody noticed it.

"S-sakura-san can y-ou please c-calm down?" Hinata stuttered while trying to get Ino and Sakura to stop fighting. "Calm down! I'm not the one who always steals your friend's boyfriends, Temari do you know why Shikamaru broke up with you? Because Ino slept with him. TenTen, Neji said that he broke up with you because his uncle disapproved your relationship, well he's right but he also left you for Ino! Hinata, you have to look for Kiba he loves you and you don't even notice him. And me well... don't have a love life because it's a waste of time I have better stuff to do than that." Sakura finished talking and Ino was fuming mad, Temari had tears in her eyes, TenTen was crying and Hinata... well hinata was red in embarrassment and had tears in her eyes.

"So that's why Shikamaru broke up with me, should've known..." Temari said while her voice was breaking. "Ino how could you?" TenTen said while sobbing. "Sakura-san." Hinata said with a few tears, "Hinata I'm sorry, but Kiba loves you and sees you like more than a friend." Sakura said while trying to comfort Hinata. "You're right Sakura-san, I'll go find Kiba right now." Hinata said a little happy."Sakura, tell Temari and TenTen that what you said is not true." Ino told Sakura while clenching her teeth. "it's all true. Let's go eat. Temari, TenTen, Hinata." Sakura said while changing into her clothes. "Yeah let's go" They all left Ino alone with her mouth hanging open. Suddenly Karin entered, "Did I miss something?" She asked confused.

Thanks for reading c; hope you liked it. What parings do you want? NaruSaku or GaaSaku? Maybe SaiSaku who knows. NaruHina I can make a story for you, just tell me c;


End file.
